metalfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/Nevaeh review: Scene Invasion! Need Backup!!
What's up, fellow users? It is I, the great Ouroburos, with my review on Design the Skyline's debut album, Nevaeh (spelled "heaven" backwards; original? Don't think so) Now earlier I made my first blog on here about my own thoughts on the band and thought of them as "scenesters with no creative talent and overall zero tolerance for them"... I'm sticking with that opinion, but it will be a bit different. Now for those of you who don't know, Unsign the Skyline is a 7-piece (now six) wad of crap from Corpus Christi, Texas, infamous for their "Surrounded by Silence" track and their lack of originality. These morons got signed by some numnuts from Victory Records after being discovered by another talentless, but still better than Unsign, The Bunny the Bear... {facepalm} How I wish Victory never became so. So moving on, DTS are pretty bland, generic, and have band members (excluding the drummer, but his skills are only decent or below-average, to say the least) that whenever speaking, they absolutely have NO clue in what they mean when forming such sentences as "The hate makes us become stronger" or "We love all our fans"... I can come up with improved words such as "Hi, we are Unsign the Skyline, and we deserve to die" or maybe a little more casual "Jolly good sir, we are Unsign the Skyline, would be honored to expire our contract right away?" WHAT IS VICTORY SMOKING UP THEIR ASS?!?! It's weird, considering I was already raged after writing the review for Morbid Angel's''' Illud Divinum Insanus', but not as much as I am now... This band of course is another one of those "cookie cutter" acts who attempt to blend in genres, but fail massively on their faces... C'mon! Even Iwrestledabearonce could do something as simple, and I already hate them with proud dignity. However, whenever Nevaeh was extremely close to its release date and tracks leaked on the internet began, I decided "Hey! Why not give these asses another go? Besides, it can't be any worse than when you were in 7th Grade... God, those memories!" So immediately I did just that, and by listening to "Break Free from Your Life", and it sounded HIGHLY nothing similar to "Surrounded by Silence"... In fact, this was actually okay, despite the fact that you still have a band with a bunch of clowns (drummer absent) and no creativity, whatsoever. Also, the members cited The Doors and Led Zeppelin as some influences and sound structure... Meh. I don't actually see how there should be comparisons from two legendary groups and one army of scenesters, it just doesn't work that way. It is extremely aggravating when it comes to labeling bands, this one for the most part, because IT'S FUCKING EVERYWHERE!!!! My God, musicians of today do not believe in originality... Save for a few bands not related to the "core" scene, and even then are they getting out of hand. *cough* *cough* Morbid Angel *cough* You can easily figure out after reading this and my previous review that I could be opened to any kind of music just as long as it has creativity and is not, I repeat, NOT mainstream. Instead of rambling constantly, I'll say this: If any of you come around seeing any kind of generic shit, please remove yourself or just opinionate on it. Honest to God, I should know too because I LITERALLY went to Hot Topic yesterday... But only to buy four shirts (Amon Amarth, Tool, Pantera, Daft Punk) and a belt, that's it. Whenever I wanna go to Hot Topic, I won't go for any of the "-core" crap, and just find clothing and music that appears original and not abominated... But it's really hard since you have a bunch of scene kids crawling in there and annoying the shitballs outta you. {sigh} Moving on after that embarrassment. Nevaeh, as you should start realizing, is a 10-track album (three instrumentals and seven standard songs) that moves FAR, FAR away from "Surrounded by Silence". You may think it's the same as before, and then that's fine. But here's a major problem: a majority of the sound structures are easy to distinguish from one another since we've heard it all before, and it's not very effective to say the least. DTS was trying, but this record ended up on being another "swing-and-a-miss". These guys just can't be taken seriously after they use music that is all bullshit and too much filler... Especially considering the instrumentals, which actually show this group DOES have some talent ("Free for Infinity" is a problem, though, because of the whiny singing) Y'know what? This band could be decent if they just released this as a 5-track or 6-track EP, and you got something that isn't painful all and all. Here's what I think: *1. "Neveah (intro)" *2. "Witch of the Woods" *3. "Cybernetic Strawflower" *4. "Destroyer" *5. "Reverie (outro)" ...AND VOILA!! This actually would've made Unsign the Skyline a bit listenable, if very bland and stupid, as I think. Overall, Nevaeh is a very poor excuse for a studio album, and should've been treated as an extended play or another demo. Personally, we should be ashamed from the thought of scenester crybabies constantly ruling this universe, and while they are human beings, still, these kinds of people will be the most VILE AND SCUMBAGTASTIC individuals after soccer moms and the FCC... And that's just really sad. DTS could have creativity if they took out the autotune, some of the members change their godawful appearances into more tolerable sense, the synthesizer thrown in the trash pile, and most of all, Victory needs to reconsider what they have done in the past four to five years and start signing good punk bands, keep in a few death metal and progressive artists as well, and actually promote TALENT instead of these whiners! I can't believe I'm saying this, but Nevaeh makes both Illud Divinum Insanus and St. Anger look like pioneers of the music industry... {facepalm again} I give Design the Skyline's studio album, Nevaeh, a 2.0/10... Sorry, but I gave a second chance out, and ended up hating it. This just goes to show that underrated music nowadays keeps getting outshined by mainstream things that have no imaginative thought, anywhere. Tune in soon as I will do some more reviews, such as one on PsyOpus's '''Odd Senses '''and Pathology's upcoming album, '''Awaken to the Suffering'. Stay gold. Bang. (In other news, one day before Nevaeh was released, bassist Ethan White got fired from this poor excuse of a band. There are two reasons: one is that White kept missing practices and had other work to pursue, or #2: Ethan was kicked out probably because of his age, that of only 16... Rough, but I don't care) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts